Do you beieve in fate?
by NWolfDragon
Summary: My first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. It's another version of a RosexScorpius story :
1. Chapter 1 flashback

So, I took the italics part from the end of the last book, so I do not in anyway, claim that. I just thought it would be good for the beginning of the book, especially with the name of the story. So the dream is copywrited to J.K. Rowling, who is oviously the author of the series.

**Chapter One**

'_Hi,' said Albus, sounding immensely relieved._

_Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him._

_'Parked all right then?' Ron asked Harry. 'I did. Hermoine didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner.'_

_'No, I didn't' said Hermoine, 'I had complete faith in you.'_

_'As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,' Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. 'I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that.'_

_Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they woul be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts._

_'If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you,' said Ron, 'but no pressure.'_

_'Ron!'_

_Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn._

_'He doesn't mean it,' said Hermoine and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist._

_'Look _

_who it is.'_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again._

_'So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'_

_'Ron, for heaven's sake,' said Hermoine, half-stern, half-amused. 'Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!'_

_'You're right, sorry,' said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, 'don't get TOO friendly with him, though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood.'_

_'Hey!'_

Rose's eyes snapped open, and she sat up in her bed, absentmindedly placing a hand on her forehead. She hadn't had that dream in quite a long time. When had that happened? Four years ago. She sighed and shook her head slowly, swinging around to place her feet on her bedroom floor.

Her blue eyes dart towards her muggle-made digital clock he mother had given her one Christmas. It was still early, but today was the day she went to Hogwarts. The last day of her summer break. She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips as she got up, and, with her wand, finished any packing. She knew her mother would disapprove of her using her wand for such material things, but it got done quicker.

Almost as if on cue, Hermoine Weasley opened her bedroom door and smiled at Rose, 'morning, Rose. Are you packed and ready to go?'

Rose smiled back and nodded, 'of course, mom.'

'Good, can you please wake up Hugo? I need to get your father up.'

Rose grinned, 'what a dreadful task. I'll make sure to do that.'

With that her mother left the room, and Rose chuckled to herself. Hugo was very much like his father, valuing his sleep, and not taking well to being woken up during the early hours of the morning. She opened his door and leaned against the frame, smiling at her unkempt brother splayed across his bed.

He looked very much like any Weasley, with the trademark red hair, and freckles across his face. He was also very much like their father in build. He was a tall and gangly kid, and his face still had some of that baby fat, which made her smile tenderly before calling to him.

'Hey! Hugo! Time to get up.' She waited, and the only response she got was a shuffle and a mumble she couldn't comprehend. Being encouraged to greater leaps, she took out her wand and muttered, "_Aguamenti."_

A thin stream of water explodes from her wand, drenching her brother, and his bed. Sputtering meets her ears, and an alarmed cry, and when the water receded, her mother popped her head in and frowned, though a little amused.

"Did you _have_ to use that?"

Rose smiled, "he responded to nothing else," and with that waltzed downstairs to find breakfast had started. Her mother was always an early riser.

A few minutes later, and Ron Weasley trudged down stairs, sopping wet, with a similar Hugo in tow. She laughed out loud before her mother shot her a look, and then muffled it somewhat, but not before her brother heard and shot her an annoyed glare.

"Ron, you could have at least dried off," Hermoine scolds, "now you got the floor all wet."

Her father grinned and in a few strides, scoops her mother into his arms, much to her disgruntlement.

While her mother continued to scold their father, Hugo had sat down at the table, suddenly looking nervous, and Rose leaned towards him, "nervous?"

He nodded and looked at her with their mothers brown eyes, "what if I'm not placed in Gryffindor?"

Rose snorted, "believe me, you're not nice enough to be in Hufflepuff, though not snot-nosed enough to be in Slytherin, and you're too stupid to be placed in my house."

"Hey!"

She winked at him and he furrowed his brows, though a small smile played on his lips at her joke.

"Besides, you're thick enough to run gallantly into danger," she took a pause to let her words sink in, "and I suppose that could be perceived as bravery."

She hadn't expected her brother to throw a piece of toast at her, and it hit her square in the face, which caused him to break out in laughter.

"At least I know I'll be a better Quidditch player than you!"

She just smiled and skilfully acquired his spoon to hit him square on the head. "You can be the Chaser, but I'll always be a better Beater," she grinned as he rubbed his head, grumbling about her being mean.

"Come on, children, hurry up. It's your first day of school."

Rose smiled, and finished her breakfast quickly, thinking it would be a great day.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Three hours later finds them walking through the Muggle train station. Hugo follows them, towing his large suitcase, and his owl behind him. When hey came to the wall between platform 9 and 10, Rose paused and smiled at her parents, "I'll go first."

With that, she ran towards the wall, and just when Hugo thought she would hit the brick, she passed right through it. Of course he expected this, having come to see her off the past two years, but it never failed to make him flinch when he ran at the wall himself.

He opened his eyes to find a completely new platform, with a red train ready to be boarded. It was his first year, and he had to admit, now that the day had come, he was a little nervous, but he wasn't going to let Rose get the best of him.

Rose quickly said goodbye, and disappeared in the mist, and Ron watched her go, smiling absent-mindedly. Hermoined turned to her son and smiled encouragingly, "you'll have a lovely year, and your father and I will write to you at least once a week."

"You promise?" Hugo stared up at her, eyes big, and she pulled him into a hug.

"I promise."

With that, he bid his parents goodbye, and loaded his stuff onto the train. He found a compartment, joining his cousins, James, Albus, Fred, Victoire, Lily, Domnique, and Louis.

Leaning out of the window, he waved to his parents, like all the other thousand or so students.


	2. Chapter 2 starting anew

**Chapter Two**

Scorpius slowly dragged his trunk onto the train, finding the first empty compartment. Heaving the trunk up above the seat, he sighed, and ran a pale hand through his blonde hair. Staring out the window, His silver eyes watched as families said goodbye, wished each other luck, and promising they would write every day. The thought of close family relationships made his stomach twist. He had been raised to look down upon the world, his father had told him to be the best, and he expected nothing less. It was hard to be the best, and he was almost sick of it. His mother was the only one holding the family together. It was funny, you would have thought Draco Malfoy had learned something from his childhood. Maybe not to be such a sod to his child?

He grimaced and sat down on the train seat, leaning his head back to rest upon the wall. It was his fourth year going to Hogwarts. It was a great school, but he didn't have the best of friends. For the past three years, he had been hanging out with kids his father knew, and told him to befriend. They were Slytherins of course, and it didn't help that he had been placed into Ravenclaw, which was not at all appealing to his father, but who argued with the Sorting Hat?

He had decided the night before, that he wouldn't do this his father's way anymore. No more hanging out with people he didn't want to hang out with. They were all bloody pricks anyways. He was going to start anew. The only problem was that it was harder said than done. Once you get into a pattern of hanging out with people, you find it hard to push them away. He wasn't sure why. He closed his eyes, and looked almost to be napping, when he heard the compartment door open and close silently.

He was tempted to open his eyes to see who it was, but the sound of soft crying subdued him. Who was it? Why were they crying? He was about to go into his 'father mode,' not to care who it was, or why they were being a snivelling baby about it, but he stopped his thoughts abruptly. That was not him thinking, that was his father, and he had told himself this year would be differently. He opened his eyes slightly, and couldn't stop them from widening when he saw the auburn hair, and the freckled face of Rose Weasley.

Her blue eyes were shiny with tears, and he sat up, causing her head to snap up, and her gaze met his, eyes wide with surprise. Her mouth was formed in an 'O' shape, but she seemed to be at a loss of words. He was leaning forward slightly, torn between helping somehow, or ignoring her and taking a nap, but after a few long seconds, his mind was made up. Awkwardly he cleared his throat, casting his gaze towards the floor before looking back up at her.

She hastily swiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and his cool gaze met hers once more, "what's wrong?"

Instantly he regretted his words. Why would he ask Rose Weasley that? Out of all the teenagers to befriend, he had Rose Weasley in his compartment. Crying, on top of it. He hated crying. Hated crying only because it made him feel so awkward and helpless. Her eyebrows knit together, and he suddenly remembered the hatred they were supposed to harbour for each other.

"What's it to you?" she tried to make her voice sound venomous, but she was obviously too upset for it to take full effect.

It almost made him smile, her attempt at sounding so disgusted at having to be caught in this act by _him_ of all people. In reply to her words he shrugged, "nothing, I suppose, but that's your choice." He stood up to go back to his seat, but her hand caught at his wrist, and he looked down, startled.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't like people seeing me like this," She sniffed as if to add emphasis, and he smiled warmly.

"That's okay, I understand."

Crouching down next her, before sitting against the door, he looked over at her, "so do you want to tell me what happened, or am I just a stinkin snake in raven's clothing?"

She laughed at his words and smiled at him, which, to his alarm, made his heart beat painfully, "sorry, Scorpius, I don't know if I want to share this with anyone. I'm sorry."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "it's fine, everyone has their secrets."

Another smile from Rose Weasley, another painful round of heart beats, then she looked at him in a scrutinizing way, "say, why are you so nice all of a sudden? Did your _friends_ dare you or something?"

He smiled slightly at the tone of her voice when she mentioned his _friends_, "Nah, they aren't my friends, I decided I'm going to be myself, rather than being my father. I'm not my father."

She put a hand over his and his silver eyes darted her way, alarmed. What was she doing?

"That's very admirable."

He felt a slight blush creep up his face, but kept his hand there, and let Rose slowly withdraw her hand. To get rid of the awkward aura settling over them, he changed the topic, "so what are your plans for this school year?"

Rose sighed, obviously grateful at the topic change, "well, I'm taking all the courses I can, and mother insists I take History of Magic AND Astronomy." She made a face which made Scorpius laugh out loud.

"You poor soul, that's okay, you won't be suffering alone," and at that Scorpius also made a grimace, causing Rose to laugh.

"That's good to know."


End file.
